


the rubik's cube

by okbutfeitan



Series: hunter x hunter oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutfeitan/pseuds/okbutfeitan
Summary: shizuku comes back with a rubik's cube and it's quite an event





	the rubik's cube

it was a particularly boring day. no big event was going on that had items worth stealing or people worth killing. the sky had been cloudless the entire day. nothing was happening for the phantom troupe. feitan was asleep, machi was playing rock paper scissors with nobunaga, shizuki was out god knows where. nothing was happening. that is, until shizuku came back with a weirdly coloured cube in her hands.

"guys, look what i got," shizuku said as she walked into the troupe's base. everyone looked up at her, except feitan, who decided that whatever it was she had wasn't worth opening his eyes for. "the guy at the counter called it a rubik's cube."

"the hell is a rubik's cube?" nobunaga asked, not bothering to cast his next hand in rock paper scissors.

"you're supposed to mix up all the colours and then try and put them back in order again. i thought it might be fun if we gave it a go. i already randomized it." shizuku explained. feitan was now sitting up. he considered himself a better puzzle solver than people expected him to be.

"let me see it," kortopi said, walking up to shizuku and taking the cube out of her hands. kortopi eyes the weird cube for a second, before twisting some of the blocks around. "this is weird." kortopi concluded, handing the cube back to shizuku and returning to her spot on one of the rocks inside the base.

"does anyone else want to try?" shizuku asked. feitan stood up from his spot. "i'll try." he said, making his way to shizuku.

"you're good at puzzle solving?" machi asked, a bit shocked that of all people to want to try, feitan would be up second.

"i'm alright at them," feitan said, taking the cube from shizuku's hands just like kortopi had done. "i've had a rubik's cube before, i just never finished it." feitan said, eyeing the cube. he began to move some of the blocks around, at a much quicker speed than kortopi had, since he knew what he was doing a bit more. feitan furrowed his brows as he tried to solve the stupid thing. he managed to make one side completely blue, but all of the other sides were still switched around. "what the fuck," feitan muttered under his breath. he tried a few more combinations to try and solve more of the cube, before thrusting it back into shizuku's hands.

"that one's rigged." feitan said, returning to his original spot.

"i think you just aren't smart enough, short stack. let me try." machi said, standing from her spot to go retrieve the cube. feitan huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. it wasn't his fault he was so short. he just got shit genetics.

once machi had gotten the cube, she twisted it around a bit, trying to show up what feitan did but failing. "at least i completed a side, machi. maybe you're the one that isn't smart enough." feitan said, smirking and looking directly at machi. machi glared at him, then went back to the cube. she, too, began to get annoyed.

"is this meant for children? this shit is impossible," machi declared, handing the cube back to shizuku and going back to nobunaga. "at least rock paper scissors is winnable." machi said, returning to her original game.

"it can't be that hard. i'm gonna try." shizuku said, pushing up her glasses and then twisting the cube.

"if you complete that thing i'm destroying it." feitan said, still feeling annoyed at the fact that he couldn't do it.

"well, you better find a way, because i did it!" shizuki declared with excitement, holding up the completed cube proudly. machi spun around, her eyes as wide as saucers. feitan's mask had fallen low, so you could see that his jaw had dropped. feitan pulled his mask back up so it wouldn't be in his way, and walked over to shizuki.

"let me see that." feitan said, snatching the cube away from shizuku. feitan eyes it up and down, unable to comprehend how shizuku completed this thing, much less the first time she had ever held one.

"don't be so petty now, feitan. i guess shizuku is the new puzzle master here." nobunaga commented, playing rock against machi's paper in the game.

"shut up, palm tree head." feitan threw the cube up and caught it back in his hand again. "well? destroy it like you said you would." shizuku told him.

"i will." feitan said, his tone resembling that of a child's. he held the cube tightly in his hand, charged up his strength with nen, and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. the cube practically turned to dust and a big chunk of the wall was now gone.

"i wonder how you're gonna explain that to the boss." hisoka said, not looking up from the deck of cards he was shuffling. "shut up, hisoka, it's not like you could have solved it." feitan retorted, returning to his spot once more.

well," shizuku began, "i'm gonna go get another rubik's cube."


End file.
